


Tale Of The Fallen

by Alouetta



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alouetta/pseuds/Alouetta
Summary: Hope is the only good god remaining among mankind. But there are humans who want to reverse all creation and became gods themselves.But nature always finds a way, granting the worthy ones its power to protect and fight against it.Yet little they knew... That one of them will break its limits and will ascend to the heavens.Looking over the world from far up high.





	1. Prologue

What is the reason for our existence as humans? We are born, live through life searching for our reason then we get lost in the middle of the world without finding a reason to live then turn into ash, slowly vanishing into the ground, forgotten...

Do you believe in gods?

Someone once asked me. I said it depends if they are worthy of being believed in but when it comes to me having some sort of a belief I had none. 

Does even gods exist in the first place? I asked.

I looked through the window, at the blue sky while in deep thought, in the meantime people started to debate about god's existing or not.

Suddenly I heard the ticking of a clock getting louder, as if time itself wanted to remind itself that it exists and how one's existence is limited by time itself.

It somehow made me nostalgic for some reason, as if I was supposed to remember something but felt as if someone made a hole in my memory.

My heart started to itch, with every passing second itching turned into pain.

Why does it hurt so much for no reason?

The feeling of sadness kicked in and I tried to keep myself away from crying, but I failed.

Why am i crying?

I don’t understand this weird feeling. Feeling as if I lost something close to my heart yet i don't remember what was that.

I feel so confused, yet there is no one who could explain why I feel like “I've been through something, I did something amazing, I met some people but in the end it's been forgotten as if removed from history itself.

I don’t know.

I just don’t know.

Why do I feel like there is something missing?

…

Why?..

Only the loud sound of the clock could be heard and a faint voice trying to tell me something, yet it couldn't because it was too far away.

Why does the long forgotten voice make me sad?

It sounds familiar.

Why does it sound familiar?

As if someone...?


	2. The Beginning Of The End

At the beginning there was nothing but a small planet we call our own, earth.

But one day two gods appeared from space. No one knew who they were but everyone knew that their sheer existence already changed our world. 

Some people thought they are saviours for this world slowly falling apart, some people thought they are our final judgement and that they are angels sent down on earth to bring punishment and some other people thought they are a threat to humanity.

The gods saw this world's pain and suffering but also saw humans greed and selfishness as a plague that should perish.

The gods spoke to humans to change their ways otherwise they would fall further down till they reached the abyss, but humans ignored their words and instead went the greedy path.

They hired the best scientists to discover the secrets of gods powers, they stole small parts of it and carefully studied them.

But when humans wanted to use them, they brought an even bigger threat to humanity than Gods itself.

One of the gods was able to manipulate time and space, being able to open portals to other dimensions as well as stopping time and changing it completely.

The other god was able to control life and creation but also death and destruction, he was able to restore, but also destroy life.

Humans that had stolen their powers didn’t know what evil they might summon upon their already shattered world.

Trying to access another dimension summoned terrible monsters upon earth and made several dimension disturbances appear all over the world.

Trying to destroy them, they accidentally unleashed the destructive power of nature that are constantly rampaging the land.

Trying to calm them, they tried to stop time but time only sped up the process of destruction.

Many people died in a short period of time and almost destroyed the entire planet.

The only power they haven’t used is the power of creation and life.

Humans are scared that by using the power of life, it will create a better species which will eradicate humanity.

By using the power of creation, they are afraid to create a deadly weapon which will turn against mankind and single handedly destroy the planet.

Till one woman showed up, she claimed to be a scientist that is researching the current situation our planet is in.

She showed everyone what she found and shared her wisdom, giving hope to scared humans. 

After she explained the current situation, humanity as a whole decided to create a project called "Last Saviours".

Project : Last Saviours had the goal of creating "Towers of Balance", which would prevent the forces of nature from rampaging the world and stabilizing dimensional disturbances

The towers worked and the situation on earth calmed down a little, but monsters are still roaming around the world. Humans created a tower which used the power of the gods to give random individuals special powers by generating God Cores inside the human body, which would allow humanity to defend themselves against monsters.

But this is where humans hesitated.

Will this make us into something else than a human?

Do we really need to depend on power that is destroying us?

Are we abandoning what makes us “human”?

The Scientist claimed that it’s safe because it will only choose individuals that are compatible with god's power, the god's power will linger around them slowly inducing its power into their bodies and when they are ready, the tower will teleport them safely to designated location so they won’t run and cause trouble.

But even after all that explaining, most of humanity decided to not use such a solution because it means that they need to abandon their life and sacrifice it to protect the world.

Humanity gave up and waited for their end.

The Scientist decided to reveal a different project she was working on personally.

“Project: Artifacts”.

A different way of using God’s Cores to create weapons which humans can wield to defend themselves.

Yet another hope flashed before humanity’s eyes.

Humans agreed to this plan and began creating weapons.

After the project finished, people that were trained to wield such dangerous weapons began the purification of the world from monsters.

Monsters slowly started to be less frequent, allowing people to see the outside world once more, slowly rebuilding the world from remains.

But after defeating most of the monsters yet another danger arised. A mysterious organization named “Niovellir”, which members were scientists that wanted to use god’s power itself to modify humans to make them into artificial gods

Several scientists were betraying her and started to steal information from the laboratory, feeding the organization with various knowledge, making it difficult to deal with them.

Niovellir managed to construct artifacts that are able to open portals to different dimensions, they even managed to separate the gods and imprisoned them in different dimensions.

The Goddess of Light has been trapped in dimensions where the concept of time doesn't exist, a void.

The God Of Darkness has been trapped in the deepest part of the abyss, where the souls shall devour him for eternities.

This made the world very unstable because gods that were keeping the balance were gone, which made Towers Of Balance work at maximum power, but even with that world once more was falling into chaos.

Humanity was desperate, but they still didn’t want to use the first project. But Niovellir found out the location of the Tower. They killed everyone that standed in their way and reached the tower,hacked it and destroyed the control panel, which made it unable to control the tower which became overloaded

God’s power spread all across the world, some humans were unable to handle the power given to them and died straight away, some turned into monsters. 

Not only humans were affected, some places in the world started radiating with powerful energy which made them very dangerous and inhabitable.

Everything fell into chaos, but it was only the beginning of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humans playing gods = Monkey playing with a gun


	3. Cold Embrace Of The Night

I felt cold wind wrapping around my body, I slowly opened my eyes afraid because I felt really cold and lost. I started to slowly lift myself up and I looked around and all I saw was an endless number of trees and snow everywhere.

???: Hello? It's somebody here?

No one answered.

I got up from the ground and dusted myself off, looked up and saw the moon which was trying to break through the clouds, looked ahead and it was clear enough that I knew more or less which way I was going.

I started walking slowly through the forest, looking for traces showing that people are hanging around here, I was walking through the forest for a very long time and I found nothing and it slowly began to worry me, it started getting colder and I was wearing a type of clothing not made for cold weathers.

Suddenly I heard a howling from a distance, I stopped scared because I knew what it meant, there are wolves here. I found a thick piece of wood as a weapon of defense and slowly began to move forward, I looked around in all directions and heard the wolves move between the bushes but I could not see exactly because it was not bright enough.

I heard a growl and the wolf jumped out of the bushes at me and I hit him with a piece of wood. I was able to hit him but after a while more and more of them started coming out,I knew that I had no chance so I started to run.

Wolves began to catch up with me and I no longer had the strength to run, suddenly I saw the river and decided to run by her because there is always a chance that I would find someone here, but unfortunately I could not continue to run because the river changed into a waterfall and one road led down, I stopped and I looked down, it wasn't high but I also didn't know how deep it was in the water below, suddenly I heard the howling of wolves behind me, turned around and they were really close.

I decided to take a chance and jump into the water.

The water was damn cold, and I'll probably regret this as I get out of it because then I will freeze to death, but at least it was deep and I also escaped from the wolves and that was the most important thing.

I emerged from the water and swam to the shore, looked up and saw the wolves staring at me, howled and they must have lost interest in me. I came out of the water and as I thought it was even colder than before.

???: Damn how am I even supposed to warm up,I can't light a fire even if I could do it, everything it's wet because of the snow.

I had no choice but to go by the river and count on meeting people or finding some shelter.

I walked at the river bank for a long time, I slowly lost my feeling in my hands and the whole thing that was on my clothes turned to ice, I knew that one day I would die but I did not expect that in such a way, I started to cry at the thought that my life was so hopeless .

I never achieved anything, I never had an idea of myself ... I never knew who I wanted to be,

I was always alone and nobody wanted to hear what I felt.

Sometimes I had the impression that people don't like me because I'm different, that I behave differently and that I can't do some things or that I get easier things to do, which made them jealous but I was nice to them anyway I even helped them with some things, but I think they just used me.

I fell to the ground, I couldn't move any further, my body was so chilled that it was hard to breathe.

???: So this is how my meaningless life ends…

The only thing I could do was look at the cloudy sky, I noticed snow falling from the sky that looked like a million stars in the moonlight. Everything seemed so beautiful that I felt tears running down my cheeks.

My eyes closed and I slowly began to lose consciousness, I knew what it meant and I accepted death when I suddenly felt something warm.

Through closed eyes I saw that it was getting bright but I couldn't open them. I only felt a very nice warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Evening girl im in cold forest
> 
> Help girl where are you im being chased by the wolfs
> 
> GIRL WHERE ARE YOU I JUMPED INTO A COLD RIVER
> 
> GIRL WHY I FUCKING FROZE TO DEATH


	4. Warm Embrace Of The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meira's PoV part 1

???: Meira! Meira wake up!

Meira: Ugh Joash give me five more minutes …

Joash: Ok then you leave me no other choice!

He let me go and went somewhere, and I opened one eye to see where he went but I noticed that the surroundings were different, it wasn't my room but the forest!

Suddenly I felt like I was covered in ice cold water, I jumped up in shock shouting:

Meira: AH DEAR GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE SUCH CRUEL PUNISHMENT?!

I only heard Joash laugh from behind me, I turned toward him angry.

Meira: Why did you have to do that?! It was so nice and warm like angels wrapping their wings around me!

I paused when I realized that we were really in the forest.

Joash: You slept for a very long time, I was scared for you but when you started to wake up I felt relieved.

My brother said as I looked around without listening to him because I was delighted with the forest.

Meira: Wow this is my first time in the woods, it's so pretty here.

Joash:I practically grew up in the woods and I can say for sure that this forest is different, even looking at the plant life tells me as much.

Meira: What do you mean Joash? Oh wait! Could it be that god sent us to another world?! - I scream with excitement.

Joash: Slow Down! I'm still not sure where we are, we need to look for some path that led us to the city or village. - As he said that he started to look around.

Joash: Plus it would be best if we could find something before it gets cold and dark.

Meira: And how do you know it will be cold? - I Asked

Joash: The air is arctic cold and I can see a bit of snow on the trees slightly melted by the sun. - He replied.

I looked around the trees and it was actually snow which was melting.

Meira: Oh I can see now.

Joash: Stay close to me and let's go searching for help. - He said, giving me his hand, I grabbed it and said.

Meira: Yes dear brother! - I said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When i looked at this chapter i realised how short it was bruh.


	5. Silent Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joash PoV Part 1

We were traversing through the forest but we didn't encounter any path nor people. I started to get worried that we would have to stay the night outside in the cold forest.

Meira: It doesn't seem like there is anybody around, maybe if i pray to the god he may send us salvation?

Joash: (Sigh) Father really brainwashed you huh?

Meira: Huh? What do you mean? If we pray to the god he will listen to our request and we are saved!~

Joash: Meira that's not how-

Meira suddenly started praying and wasn't listening to me anymore. I understand her because I'm a believer as well but she is an extreme type because of our father... If only he didn't take her away and separate her from the world she would be a totally normal girl.

Meria: Lord, I need you, guide us with your light.

Suddenly sunshine went through the clouds and lit up the forest with disbelief.

Joash: (In Mind) What the fuck?

Meira finished the prayer, and I noticed that sunshine leads us somewhere. How did that happen? What did Meira just do?

Meira: See? God listened to me, now let's follow the light!

Meira followed the sunlight, meanwhile i was standing here with disbelief trying to understand what just happened.

Meira: Hey dear brother why are you just standing? 

Meira's voice pulled me out of my mind still troubled, I answered.

Joash: A-ah yes sorry i doze off for a moment.

I started to walk the light up path, she suddenly seemed worried about me.

Meira: Oh you aren't feeling well? Maybe we should rest a little?

I smiled at her and patted her head and said.

Joash: Don't worry about me, I'm completely fine... I was just surprised by what just happened that's all.

Meira: Oh you mean the prayer? Dad taught me this because I was getting lost in the church a lot when I was small.

Huh... that old prick taught her this, despite being a completely evil person he had a soft spot for Meira. Well no wonder that he might know some tricks after seeing his abilities when i fought him in the church. I still don't know how we came out of this alive and in addition in a completely different place.

We kept on following the light up path but there was no one around nor any animals as well, and the deeper we went the more uncomfortable I started to feel because of the cold.

Meira suddenly stopped.

Joash: Meira what's wrong? 

She turned around with a worried expression.

Meira: Night is coming soon so the light up path will disappear, and we still haven't found anything...

She fell on her knees and started to cry, I hate seeing her like this so i hugged her.

Meira: Brother... I'm scared... What if we find no one and something jumps out of the darkness... I'm so scared...

Joash: Don't worry I'm gonna see what we can do.

I started to look around and there were only trees and snow around, there was no sign of people being in the area, I held my breath and closed my eyes to focus on forest noise.

Meira: What are you doing?

Meira asked quietly.

Joash: I need you to be silent for a few minutes since I need to focus.

Meira: Oh okay.

Meira fell silent and I completely focused on forest noise, after a while I heard a waterfall not too far away from us, which means there must be a river nearby as well.

But beside that, there was no other sound. I opened my eyes and looked at Meira and said.

Joash: I know where we should go.


	6. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meira's PoV part 2 & Joash PoV part 2

I followed my brother through the forest, he said that there is a river and that we should go there since usually there is a chance to meet someone plus we are gonna be able to get food in the form of fish. 

My brother is amazing, he managed to beat the dad even though he knew we might not come out of the church alive, he still did that just for me…  
  
Meira: How far is it?  
  
Joash: It should be right… Here!  
  
I looked at the direction my brother was pointing at and he was right there is a river, I was so happy I decided to run towards it to see how it looks like.  
  
Joash: Hey! Meira don’t run like that something might happen to you!  
  
After hearing him screaming like that I slowed down and carefully looked around, it was so pretty around that you could even see the sun setting from there.  
  
I sat on a tree lying on a ground and watched the sky changing colors, my brother sat right beside me smiling at me.  
  
Joash: I bet our father didn’t bother to bring you outside to at least see how it looks like huh?

  
Meira: Father always told me the outside world is dangerous and filled with sinners that i shouldn't trust, but i saw people coming to the church and they weren't bad they were just lost…  
  
I lowered my head and started playing with stone with my foot.  
  
Joash: Well, most of the people are lost because of various circumstances and events in their life and depending on how strong their will is, they may either go the dark path and in the end became someone they were afraid to be or keep going the rightful path while enduring the pain they have to go through to reach their goal.  
  
Brother placed his hand on my shoulder and raised my head with the other hand.  
  
Joash: And I went the rightful path just to meet you, my sister.  
  
I smiled and I felt how tears fell down my cheeks.  
  
Meira: Father always told me that i have a brother but because of various reasons i can’t see him and ever since i heard about that i have a sibling i prayed everyday for a chance to meet him and it worked.  
  
Joash: Meira..  
  
He started crying though I saw him holding back, he hugged me.  
  
Meira: I love you brother.  
  
Joash: I love you too sis.

* * *

After getting to the river we started preparing a small camp for a night. I told Meira to gather some dry sticks for the campfire but also to be careful and to not go too far away. In the meantime i tried to catch some fish that were going down the river stream with a net i found nearby, when i saw it i knew that someone must have been here.  
  
After a while Meira came back.  
  
Meira: Phew, that's what i could find, brother.  
  
She put down a lot of sticks onto the ground.  
  
Joash: Woah, where did you find so many of them?  
  
Meira: Oh it was easy, i asked god to help me find place with dry sticks and it worked!~  
  
That’s really amazing, but how come it actually works? Maybe we are actually in a different world where “magic” works… No wait but i remember Meira using something like that when i was fighting father. I don’t know what to think about that anymore, but if she can do that can i also do it?  
  
Suddenly i remembered what my father told me during fight

  
_Mr.Abner: You are a really strong young boy, but you still didn’t realise your true potential which is deeply hidden in your heart_  
  
 _Joash: What are you talking about!?_  
  
 _Mr.Abner: As you could see, Meira has been blessed with the power of using the holy light of god and that’s the main reason I took her away from our mother. I taught her how to control and use this power but you despite being able to fight without your own power you are still weak._  
  
 _Joash: Curse you! You went completely insane this isn’t a fantasy world! It doesn’t change what sins you committed to those poor people that got forced to follow you!_  
  
 _Mr.Abner: I know, I sacrificed everything I loved for only one reason._  
  
 _He raised his hand and the book he was holding shone with bright light, he was getting ready to attack me so i changed my stance from offensive to defensive._  
  
 _Mr.Abner: I can see fire which purifies evil in your eyes and heart, what a pity the holy light of god will burn you first._  
  
“Fire which purifies evil”  
  
These words were echoing in my mind for quite some time now but I decided to come back to reality and make the bonfire and cook fish for me and Meira. I should just drift in my thoughts, I have a sister to take care of.


	7. Fated Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meira's and Joash's PoV

After preparing for night, my brother started to set up the bonfire, in the meantime I tried to make some kind of place to sleep from leaves,moss and sticks.  
  
Joash: Oh you are making shelter for us to sleep? Did you manage to find a book in the church about survival?  
  
Meira: When I was trapped in the church, I was mostly sitting in the library and reading books to feed my curiosity about the outside world and I managed to find books about survival techniques.  
  
After placing some bigger sticks to create a shelter skeleton, I started to place moss and other sticks on the sides and on the ground so it protects us from the cold. I made the shelter big enough so we both can fit in, but i realised we don't have anything to cover ourselves with.  
  
So I decided to ask god for help.  
  
I’m already at my limits but in this situation it can’t be helped and since it’s a small wish it should not take that much energy. I kneeled on the ground and put my hands together and started to quietly pray.  
  
Meira: God, I need you. Please bless me with your light.

The moss started to shine with light, slowly transforming into something else.  
  
Meira: Grant me the gift of warmth, so that I may serve you for the future with increased fervor, follow with more promptness your holy inspirations, and observe your divine precepts with greater fidelity.  
  
I opened my eyes and I saw a fluffy blanket that once was just a moss.  
  
Joash: WAIT YOU CAN ALSO DO SUCH THING!?  
  
I took the blanket and sat right beside my brother, giving him a hug.  
  
Meira: Now cold won’t bother us anymore.  
  
Joash: Father was not joking, you really are blessed by the god, since he is spoiling you so much.  
  
After saying that, my brother squeezed my cheeks.  
  
Joash: But remember, there will be some situations where god won’t answer and this will be the moment where you need to deal with it yourself Meira, remember that.  
  
Meira: Ok ok but please stop squeezing my cheeks so much, it starts to hurt.  
  
He laughed and stopped doing that and handed me over cooked fish on a stick.  
  
Joash: Watch out it’s hot, nice meal.  
  
He started eating his fish, I stared at him for a while and looked at mine.  
  
I’m not used to eating food like this but i might as well give it a try. I started blowing air on the fish to cool it down and I started eating.  
  
We fell asleep right away after finishing eating fish but for some reason i couldn't sleep, it was my first time sleeping outside and it was terribly cold. I tried to fall asleep but it was unsuccessful so I gave up, then I heard a strange noise coming from the direction where the river is.  
  
I looked out from behind the shelter and I saw some shadow falling onto the ground, I gasped and I started to nudge my brother to wake him up.  
  
Meira: Brother! Brother! Wake up I saw something near the river falling onto the ground.  
  
Joash: Mom, please give me 5 more minutes…  
  
Meira: JOASH!  
  
He ignored me screaming at me to wake up. I got irritated and decided to give him a payback for what he did to me sometime ago.  
  
I got up and prepared to cast the spell.  
  
Meira: Light Of Fire!  
  
A beam of light shone at my brother,waking him up.  
  
Joash: AAAAAAAA IT’S BURNING WHY DID YOU DO THAT, WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU.  
  
Meira: Because you ignored me so I decided to use a different method to wake you up!  
  
Joash: So why did you wake me up?  
  
Meira: I saw something falling onto ground near the river, I think we should see what's that!  
  
Joash: Oh?  
  
Brother got up with slightly burned clothes, he looked at me with an irritated look and I looked away to dodge the eye contact.  
  
Joash: Thanks sis really now I'm gonna freeze to death.  
  
He picked up a burning stick from the bonfire.  
  
Joash: Okay let’s be careful and see what's that, stay close to me.  
  
I closely followed my brother to the river and the shadow I saw fell on the ground and started to change into a person.  
  
Joash: Huh… Is that.. A person?  
  
Meira: Oh dear lord… She is freezing to death!  
  
I ran towards the girl lying on the ground, her body was covered in ice and she was really pale… She was freezing to death.  
  
I would be able to heal her but I can't unfreeze her, I only control light and my control over fire isn’t the best and I might hurt her.  
  
Wait…  
  
What if my brother could unfreeze her? He should be able to do that.  
  
Meira: Joash come here!  
  
Joash ran to my side and kneeled.  
  
Joash: What should i do?

Meira: Use your fire powers to melt the ice!~

* * *

I was surprised by the answer.

Joash: Huh???  
  
Meira: Father told me that you can use Holy Flames which will be able to melt the ice without hurting her.  
  
Joash: But I don't know how to do magic stuff. Do I look like a magical girl?!  
  
Meira: Wait you really don’t know how to?  
  


I think she assumed that I could also do magic like her but I never knew I actually can.  
  
Joash: We lived separately, you lived in the church with father that taught you how to use your powers meanwhile I was living seemingly a normal life with a wish to meet my younger sister, so i was training just for this reason.  
  
I looked down at the girl lying on the ground.  
  
Joash: But i'm not sure if i'm able to save her…  
  
Meira: You are able to save her! I'm gonna tell you what to do, i'm here for you.  
  
Meira grabbed my hands and placed it on the girls body, i got embarrassed  
  
Joash: H-Hey Meira don't be so bold-!  
  
Meira: Listen Joash. Close your eyes. Focus your inner energy in your hands and release the heat, you should feel something hot growing in your body and that’s a correct reaction.  
  
I looked at Meira which had a serious expression, then I focused.  
  
Joash: Focus your inner energy…  
  
I closed my eyes and deeply focused on what Meira told me.  
  
I could feel something unlocking inside of me,an unknown heat started to spread from my heart to my whole body, I focused even more to redirect it to my hands.  
  
Meira: Yes you are doing good!  
  
Meira’s voice reassured me that I'm doing everything right, I had no reason to hesitate.  
  
I opened my eyes and I saw my hands on fire. I was surprised at first but then I realised flames don’t hurt me. I looked at the ice on the girl's body and I saw it melting at insane speed.  
  
Meira: Yes It’s working! Keep going and slowly melt her on every part of her body and I'm gonna take care of physical wounds!  
  
When i was melting the ice and heating the girl up i could see her slowly opening her eyes, but Meira placed her hand on her forehead and told her.  
  
Meira: Don’t worry you are safe, you can rest.  
  
The girl closed her eyes and it looked like she fell asleep.


	8. Fated Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie's PoV

All I saw was darkness, but I don't feel cold anymore.

I couldn't remember anything nor recall what happened before I lost consciousness.

Am I dead?

No.. I can still feel that I'm breathing, but for some reason I can't wake up. This darkness scares me.

Suddenly I could hear the rustling of the water, this broke the silence in this dark place.

Slowly all senses started to come back to me little by little.

I opened my eyes and I was blinded by the sunlight. I raised my hand to cover my eyes from the light then I started to look around, there was a small campfire near the river. 

Suddenly I realised that someone must've saved me from freezing to death. I looked back at the campfire and realised there was someone sitting there, it was a boy probably my age leaning against a tree, sleeping. 

He hid his face in a hoodie and had his arms crossed, then I noticed right beside there was a young girl in a black dress which kinda looked like a priestess but modified to match her age and size with her hair tied into low ponytails and honestly she looks cute.

It was still early morning and i tried to get up but my legs were still numb, i tried to move them a little but they were still too weak.

???: Damn it…

I said quietly. I was pissed at myself so much I didn't know what to do.

Should i just wait till they wake up or should i still try to get up even though i should probably rest? Ugh i hate such situations so much!

I pulled my hair trying to figure out what to do so I started to look around. Sky was bright so it's probably around morning now, there are a lot of sticks but most of them are wet from snow, I looked up to see if there was at least something I could grab to get up. 

There was a branch from a tree so I grabbed it and carefully got up from the ground, my legs felt numb but because I could support myself with a tree branch I could move them around.

???: Uhmm brother?...

I heard a girl's voice. I turned around to see who that was and I saw a priestess girl staring at me.

???: W-what happened, do you have a problem with sleeping? 

She started to shake him to wake him up faster.

???: The girl we saved yesterday woke up come on brother!

???: What?!

The boy took off his hoodie and looked at me and I looked at him with a surprised expression.

???: Oh… Hello… Uh… Girl?

???: Ah, maybe let's introduce ourselves.

The Girl got up from the ground and undusted her dress and faced my direction.

Meira: My name is Meira Abner and this is my older brother Joash.

The girl bowed and the boy waved at me.

???: Oh um nice to meet you…

I fixed my position and let go of the tree branch and took a deep breath.

Natalie: My name is Natalie Enkiliona. Thank you for saving me from freezing to death.  
  
I bowed as a sign of gratitude.

Joash: Oh.. That was no problem, anyway if Meira didn’t notice something falling near the river you would be probably dead by now.

Meira: Oh Brother I only noticed her, you did the saving with your amazing powers!

Joash: Oh Sis if you didn’t tell me about them she would be biting dust by now!

It felt like they were about to quarrel so I stepped in.

Natalie: Anyway.. It doesn't matter who did what, you both saved me and i'm really grateful for that.

I tried to walk towards them but my legs were still numb and I almost fell over, then Joash caught me.

Joash: Careful! Your legs are still recovering.

He supported me to the log where we all sat.

Meira and Joash looked at me and they both smiled at me.

Meira: Oh Natalie do you know anything about where we are right now? 

Joash: Do you atleast know where some kind of city or a village is?

Natalie: Uhhh…. I was about to ask the same.

Their expression went blank.

Joash: ...

Meira: …

Natalie: …

Joash: Well shit.

Meira: BROTHER?! Mind your manners!

She grabbed him by the ear so hard that he started screaming.

Joash: I’M SORRY I WILL WATCH OUT WHAT I SAY FROM NOW ON BUT PLEASE LET ME GO IT HURTS AHH! 

I couldn’t help but laugh at the current situation, but the more I started to think about it, the more I felt dead inside. We practically don’t know where we are, where is the closest city or village, it gets terribly cold at night and food resources are limited, this doesn't look good.

Because of stress I started to bite my fingers trying to figure something out but nothing came to mind.

Meira: Are you okay?

I stopped biting my fingers and I saw Meira right next to me, she was visibly worried about me.

Natalie: Oh well if i said i was fine it would be a lie.

Joash: We gotta figure out something, we can’t stay in this forest.

I started to look around and all I saw was snow, there is no way to see some kind of path leading somewhere, if only the snow melted maybe we would be able to find at least some kind of path.

Meira: Hmm If only i had the Oath of Velatine i would be able to use it as a compass…

Joash: Oath of Velatine? What even is that?

Suddenly I realised what she was talking about.

Natalie: Wait… you mean THAT Oath of Velatine?!


	9. Promise

We started to search around the camp for clues of where we were, at the same time we also gathered some wood and any kind of food we would be able to find in the forest if we didn’t find anything and we had to be in the forest for another night.

Thanks to Meira's healing abilities I was able to walk around and help with preparations. I found some bushes that had fruits so I gathered them and brought them to the camp. Joash went to get some water from the river and Meira went to get some wood. I asked her if she needs help but she said she will be okay.

So i sat down on a fallen tree and thought about what Meira said about “Oath of Velatine”.

Natalie: Wait… you mean THAT Oath of Velatine?!

Meira looks at me with surprised expression but nods to what i said

Meira: Yes. Oath of Velatine, Abner’s family relic which is the manifestation of righteousness and it’s told that the owner of the relic is guided by the god itself.

Joash: I didn’t know about that… Could that be…?

Meira: … The reason why father took me away from you and mom? Probably… After what we saw in the church the possibility is high…

Meira lowered her head and started to draw on a snow with a stick, I decided to ask an uncomfortable question.

Natalie: So… What happened in the church if I may ask?

Joash sighed heavily.

Joash: Apparently our father tried to use Meira as a vessel for the so-called “Goddess of Light” but church has been set on fire and we couldn’t escape… pieces of ceiling fell on our father, crushing him.

Meira: ...The doors were blocked, we couldn’t escape.. we thought we were going to burn in here…

Meira started to sob a little bit and she wiped her tears away.

Joash: But instead we got teleported here, in the middle of the forest.

After finishing the sentence, Joash hugged meira and patted her head.

Natalie: Oh… I’m sorry to hear that, and to be honest if not for that teleportation you all would be…

I didn’t even want to finish that sentence, it was too scary to think what could happen there, they were so lucky to be saved by teleportation to the forest.

Meira: What about you? 

Natalie: Huh?

Joash: You must have been somewhere before you got teleported here, isn't that right?

Natalie: Oh… Well… I…

I realised that i couldn't remember anything before teleportation. I was still able to tell who i am but i just couldn't remember where i was before.

Natalie: I unfortunately don’t remember anything before I got teleported here.

Joash & Meira: Oh…

Joash placed his hand on my arm and kneeled before me, I was surprised to the point I slightly jumped.

Joash: Don’t worry, everything 's gonna be okay. We just need to work together with each other and we will find a way out of this place.

Meira also placed her hand on my other shoulder and smiled at me.

His words gave me courage and her smile gave me hope. Despite them being separate for so long they are both so close to each other, they both have good hearts to the point it made me tear up a little but I took a deep breath and I grabbed Meira’s and Joash hands.

Natalie: I promise you both to repay your kindness, and I shall do everything to protect you both!

Meira 's shined and she jumped on me to hug me, I hugged her back and looked at Joash and I saw him frozen in place, blushing for some reason.

Joash coughs heavily and stands up.

Joash: O-Okay then let’s get to work before night falls.

Natalie: Yes, let’s get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's... Quite short


	10. Silence Of The Wind

While we were preparing for another night in the cold forest. I was helping Meira with collecting sticks for a bonfire but then Joash shouted from afar.  
  
Joash: Meira! Natalie! Look I found something!

We arrived in the place where Joash was, for some reason this place made me feel uneasy.

Meira: What is this place? Why is this part of the forest so… Dark?

Joash: I have no idea but look into the distance.

I looked into the distance and I saw a path starting deep in the forest.

I don’t like it, this place feels so suspicious… And the feeling of malicious intent coming from the forest was growing stronger.

Joash took a few steps into the forest, but I stopped him before he entered.

Natalie: Joash don’t. I have a very bad feeling about this place, we shouldn’t risk it.

Joash turned around with a surprised expression.

Joash: Nah everything it's gonna be okay we just need to go through this part of the forest and we will be on the right path to find help!

Natalie: But Joash what if it's a trap?! I can feel something in there waiting for us to step in there to harm us!

Joash grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to himself, I jumped in fear.

Joash: What are you? Crazy or something? You need to chill out. I don't feel anything in there, everything will be fine. I'm going to protect you both.

He said with a dangerous but calm tone, I turned my head towards Meira but she was gone.

Natalie: J-Joash… Where is Meira?

Joash: Huh?

He let go of my hand and looked around searching for Meira, meanwhile I looked at my red hand, his grip is really strong. I thought he was going to break it.

Joash: Meira?! Where are you?!

Meira: I’m here!- AH!

Suddenly Meira got cut off and we only heard a sound of something getting caught. I froze in fear, I knew something like this was going to happen and my bad feeling was right.

Joash ran straight into the forest, so did i in order to assure they are both alright.

We ran towards the direction of the sound and I noticed that the deeper we went, everything around us became darker and all sound was gone as if forest was refusing any sound from coming in and out.

Natalie: Joash! Wait! 

I started coughing and my legs became numb again and i tripped over.

Joash: Damn it! Are you okay?!

Joash went back and tried to help me get up, but my legs were refusing to listen to me.

Natalie: Joash go and find Meira i can wait here!-

Joash: Are you insane?! I can’t just leave you here!-

Suddenly we heard several footsteps coming our way and muffled sounds. We saw 5 men coming our way with Meira being held hostage by one of them.

All of them looked dangerous and they were armed to the teeth, this is really bad.

Joash stood up and faced a man that looked like he was the leader of the group.

Joash: Who are you?

???: I should ask you all first, who are you and what are you all doing on our territory?

Joash: Did your mother didn’t teach you manners? You should introduce yourself first.

Joash clenched his fists, ready for a fight.

Natalie: Joash Don’t! You are only making it worse-

Suddenly a man that was holding Meira hostage pulled out a knife and held it near Meira’s throat.

Meira started screaming and Joash was about to rush towards the man, but then other ones started aiming their weapons at him.

The Leader got closer to Joash with a smug expression.

Leader: Maybe your mother should teach you about manners first, dipshit.

Joash: What did you say to me you little shit? If you do anything to my sister you will pay for it with your blood.

I could feel the tension increasing with every second. I was still on the ground, trying to figure out what to do.

There were five men, one of them is a leader, Three of them are aiming at Joash ready to kill him and one is holding Meira hostage, ready to slit her throat.

I don’t know anything about Joash fighting capabilities, though I heard that he fought his father which means he is capable of fighting on some level, on the other hand I am unable to fight nor am I able to at the moment.

Joash and the leader of the group were getting closer to each other, ready for a fight.

Leader pulled out a knife from his pocket, and Joash took an offensive stance.

He had no chance against them all, he is gonna get either shot or stabbed. There is no way to survive this, what we are supposed to do?

The Leader rushed towards Joash, but he dodged the attack gracefully and kicked the leader in the stomach, making him stumble.

Leader: Ugh! Attack!

Three men started to attack Joash all at once, but he dodged all of their attacks and straight up counter attacked them.

I was amazed how well he was able to fight four people without taking a hit, I wasn't expecting such abilities from him.

Leader: I must say you have guts, but do you know who we are?

Joash: Nope and I don’t care. Now let my sister go. Now.

Leader looked at his men and everyone started laughing.

He stood up and with a grin on his face said.

Leader: I’m going to let her go.

I saw him reaching for something behind his back, I realised he is reaching out for the gun.

I gasped and shouted at Joash.

Natalie: Joash he is going to kill her!

Joash realised what he was about to do and rushed towards the leader to disarm him, but one of the men jumped on him and stabbed his arm.

Joash: ARGH!

Joash fell onto the ground and the men apprehended him and kept on stabbing his arm. 

Joash screaming from pain, Meira silent screams and a twisted laughter of the men.

I couldn’t watch it anymore, my mind couldn’t take it anymore.

I managed to get up from the ground and grabbed a stone, my legs were numb but I didn't care. I promised I'm going to repay my kindness, I am going to protect them even though I have low chances of winning.

Natalie: Don’t you fucking dare to hurt her!

Everything fell silent, the leader turned around and looked at me with a grin.

Leader: Oh hello there fallen beauty, how come i didn’t notice you before?

Natalie: I feel disgusted by being called a beauty from such a creature like you.

He lowered the gun and started to walk towards me.

Joash: ARGH! DON’T YOU DARE- 

Before Joash managed to finish his sentence, a man that was stabbing his arm hit him in the head and he lost consciousness.

Natalie: Don’t Hurt him!-

The Leader of the group grabbed my neck and threw me against the tree. I hit the tree so hard I was unable to breath, then he ran towards me and grabbed my neck again. 

Leader: Wow~ Look at that, from this close you are even more pretty than from afar.

He started to caress my cheek, he was way too close to me. It disgusts me so much.

Leader: Let me finish you off quickly so we all can have fun later.

All of them started laughing and I realised what they wanted to do. I looked at Meira, she was crying and trying to free herself. I started crying and I closed my eyes, but then I heard a whistle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no.


	11. Sound Of The Storm

I opened my eyes and tried to figure out where the sound was coming from.  
  
Leader: What the fuck?  
  
The Leader of the group started to nervously look around but he was still holding my neck.

Leader: Did you hear that?  
  
Man 1: Yeah i did boss, but i can’t figure out where is it coming from-  
  
Suddenly the man that was holding Meira hostage became silent.  
  
All of the sudden his throat got cut and he fell onto the ground, dead.  
  
Leader: What???  
  
???: Damn, This is not how you treat ladies, you know that?

Meira looked around to figure out where the voice was coming from only to find an arrow flying near her head, but it wasn’t meant for her but a man that was about to shoot her.

Leader: DAMN IT!  
  
The leader of the group threw me against the ground and aimed his gun at me.

Leader: Heh it's time to end this!  
  


Suddenly something cut off his hand and he screamed in pain. While he was in pain I took the gun which was lying on the ground and got up, one of the men started to shoot at me and I froze in place.

But all bullets stopped in mid air.

Man 2: Huh???  
  
???: I told you already, this is not how you treat ladies. Brutes like you should be tucked underground, eaten by insects. Oh wait, even insects wouldn’t want you.  
  
Leader: Can you end your little games already Coward?! Show yourself!  
  
???: Hmm…  
  
Suddenly I heard the sound of something jumping from a tree to another tree. I looked around and I saw a man.  
  
He was sitting on one of the branches, looking down on us with his bright green eyes with a smirk on his face. He fixed his glasses and jumped down.

???: So… you must be the leader of deserters, Isn’t that right?  
  
Leader: Who the fuck are you!?  
  
The man giggled, but then his smirk changed into a scary grin.  
  
???: A last person you are going to see when i'm going to slit your throat wide open.

Leader: Open fire!  
  
The Leader ordered his man to shoot at an unknown man, but he only found corpses lying around.  
  
It took me a while to realize that they are already dead, when the hell did he kill them!?

Leader of the group froze in place, shocked.

Leader: Wh-  
  
Suddenly the unknown man appeared right in front of him and said.  
  
???: Let me take your breath away~?  
  
Leader suddenly started to struggle to breathe, as if there was no air around him.

I watched this unexpected turn of events in shock but at the same time I was amazed how fast he dealt with them.  
  
I looked at Meira and she was in the same state as me, in deep shock.

The leader fell unconscious onto the ground. the unknown man fixed his gloves and turned to us while smiling.  
  
???: Are you alright ladies?  
  
Natalie: Ah yes i'm quite alright.  
  
Meira: Joash!  
  
Meira ran towards Joash who was deeply wounded. She put her hands on his wound and suddenly a light appeared, but the man stopped her.  
  
Meira: Why are you stopping me!?

???: Your healing abilities only work on small wounds, but not on the very deep and big ones so you shouldn’t waste your energy.  
  
Natalie: Wait but who are you?  
  
???: Oh… Whoops i forgot to introduce myself  
  
He stands up and fixes his glasses.  
  
Anil: I’m Anil Taranis. I’m an agent of an organization known as Otium. I’m here from orders of our overseer to bring you to our base to help and “explain” the current situation you all are in.   
  
Meira: Can you help my brother?  
  
Meira said that with tears in her eyes, I felt bad for her so I patted her back.  
  
Anil: Yes, of course. The medical team will arrive in a minute and take your brother to the base for examination then patching up his wounds.  
  
Natalie: That’s good but what about us?  
  
Anil: Ah, I'm gonna take you two there personally so i can be assured you all are safe and sound, but looks like your legs are hurt too.  
  
Natalie: OH…  
  
He noticed even though I tried hard to not show anything, he had a keen eye…  
  
Natalie: Ah yea…  
  
Suddenly a sound of a car could be heard.  
  
Anil: Ah there we go. They finally arrived.  
  
The Ambulance stopped and a group of medics jumped out of it with a stretcher and took Joash away.   
  
Anil went to talk with one of the medics, it looks like he is asking about something, the medic answered and saluted towards him then got into the ambulance.  
  
Anil went into the ambulance and got 2 scarfs and gave them to us.  
  
Anil: Sorry it's the only thing they had but it should be enough for now, the base isn’t too far away so i hope you will be able to walk there Natalie.  
  
Natalie: Yea i should be fi- Wait how did you know my name.  
  
Anil: Haha. We have a very big database about people that can be candidates for “Saviours”. I was given a mission of getting you all to the base, so I wanted to know what kind of people I’m rescuing.  
  
Meira: “Saviours”? What do you mean by that?  
  
Anil turned around and smiled at us.  
  
Every question you have will be answered in Otium’s base.


	12. The City of Hope

We followed Anil who rescued us from deserters to the Otium’s base through the forest where me, Joash and Meira were stuck.

Anil gave me and Meira some scarfs to keep us somehow warm.

I was staring at Anil all the time, he is a tall man of good build, has messy short light blonde hair, wears glasses with silver frames, his eyes were a mix of dark green with very light green it almost seem as if they were glowing depending on the light, he wears a black sweater, a green long coat and a long red scarf, black gloves and brown pants followed by a pair of combat shoes.

Suddenly he looked at me and giggled, I looked away very fast in embarrassment.  
  
Natalie: (Fuck I hope he doesnt think im creepy or something)

Anil: So… what did you see in me that you looked at me all this time we were walking?

Natalie: Ah… I was just observing…

Anil: Haha! Don’t worry you weren’t acting strange or anything, when people are curious about someone they usually observe the person to remember the details that no one really notices.

I was quite surprised about his answer, but I felt assured that he didn't see me as some sort of a creep staring at people, and he seems to be friendly. For now.

Meira: Mr.Anil, where are we exactly?

Natalie: Ah yea we must be somewhere in a different country after all but i couldn't figure it out where exactly…

Anil: Ah, we are in one of the forests in Brazil.  
  
Meira & Natalie: BRAZIL?!  
  
Natalie: Woah woah hold on, since Brazil is Hot climate then why-  
  
Anil: It's because of dimensional interference, some places in the world might change climate drastically, for example the city near has tropical climate like in most of the europe countries, but this forest can reach temperatures almost the same as in Syberia.

Me and Meira were speechless. We are literally on the other side of the globe.

Anil: It must be shocking but you three got teleported into this forest because our teleport device got hacked and coordinates got messed up and I was tasked with a rescue mission.

Natalie: Who would do that?

Suddenly Anil's expression became grim and he looked away from us and said.  
  
Anil: Your every question will be answered in Otium’s base.

His voice was cold when he said that, as if he remembered that we are just a part of his rescue mission and didn’t want to be friends.

Wait what am I saying, I don't know how friendships work because I never had friends...

Meira: Are you okay?

Natalie: Ah yea I am all right.

Meira: How are your legs, do they still hurt?

Natalie: Honestly, they don’t hurt me anymore although they feel stiff at times.

Suddenly Anil stopped.

Anil: There we are.

We caught up to Anil and saw the seaside city.

Anil: Welcome to Natal, the city of hope, the Otium’s base

Meira: Wait, this whole city is a base?

Anil: Yes, this is where Otium decided to set as their main base, it used to be in Scandinavia but it had to be moved for unknown reasons.

We were slowly descending from a small peak we were on, and suddenly the temperature changed from very cold to warm. Me and Meira took off our scarves, in the meantime we were talking with Anil about Otium.

Natalie: It had to be moved for unknown reasons? What do you think it would be Anil?

Anil: I don’t know but maybe it was because of constant snowstorms and cold temperature, because the base was on and inside mountain Galdhøpiggen, the base used to be a castle that’s on that mountain but also underground facilities inside of it. That's all i know, even the overseer herself doesn't want to talk about what happened, it seems to make her feel uncomfortable so everyone decided to drop the topic and forget about it.

Meira: If it makes her uncomfortable, then maybe something terrible happened here?

Anil sighed.

Anil: Who knows maybe one day she will reveal what happened there, but for now I want you all to look at that seaside mountain over there.

Anil pointed at the mountain with a big mansion on top and several other buildings.

Anil: This is an academy where we teach will teach you and train you to become saviours.

Natalie: Are we going to fight something?

Anil: Well not only, you- Actually I will let our overseer explain that matter to you three. 

Meira: Is my brother there?

Anil: Yes, he is in there and is probably already patched up by now and it's waiting for us, so let’s just focus on getting there for now.

For the rest of time we were just going through the city towards the academy, in meantime i was looking around at the buildings and shops we passed through.

All buildings were modern and renovated, this city was honestly the prettiest one i saw so far.

The sky was cloudless and it was really warm, I could smell the ocean that was nearby and my thoughts instantly drifted away. My mom would love to be here, she likes hot weather, beaches and the ocean because then she could find peace from brutal reality and pain she experienced.

As for me it reminded me of vacations I spent with family at the seaside of my country, it's been a while since i was on the beach and saw the ocean.

My mom must be worried about me right now, I just suddenly disappeared while heading home, she must be losing her mind. I hope they allow me to at least call her and tell her that i'm fine..


End file.
